The Final Tale of the Kingdom's Heart
by Kratospwns100
Summary: What happens when you play too many video games? You get sucked into a seperate world, a separate reality. chap 2 is up yay
1. prolouge

"I do not own Tales of Series, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy any of them"—Daniel Visocky

The Final Tale of the Kingdom's Heart

Prologue:

"M-M-Master, this idea of yours is s-s-splendid, but is it worth the r-r-risk?" Ecalle asked nervously as he followed his Master to the back of the room for testing.

Ecalle was a short, plump man, with strips of red hair coming off the side of his head. He had a hunch on the back of him, and a mole with a long hair on the side of his right cheek.

"Ecalle, what have I told you of questioning my authority? You know my motive, and you know this is for a good cause, so why question this?" Dr. R angrily exclaimed.

Dr. R, for his name was not known to any of his associates, was a tall, slim man. His face was bitter, and his nose was long and pointy. He was in his mid- fifties, with no life, except his science to keep him busy.

"I-I-I know master, but it is only….what if we get caught? I don't want to go to j-j-jail!" Ecalle exclaimed.

"Ecalle, you have known me since high school, you and I were co-captains on the science team. I wouldn't let them take you to jail," Dr. R reassured.

With that, Ecalle smiled, and walked into the dank room that they called the 'Testing Lab.' When they had gotten to the back, they had the experiment up and ready, but waiting for someone to press the button.

"What are you waiting for Ecalle? I want you to test this experiment, for I only trust you with my greatest invention. Trust me, I won't let it overwhelm you," Dr. R persuaded.

"B-B-But Master, doesn't that mean that the---"

"Ecalle, trust me please old friend."

Ecalle didn't say anymore, for he knew the punishment for arguing with his Master. He walked into the secluded room, and sat down, and picked up the experiment.

He started to press down the central control in the middle of the machine, and had braced himself.

When he pressed down, Ecalle started to feel the sensation that his Master said he wouldn't.

"M-M-Master you lied!" Ecalle exclaimed.

And with that, Ecalle was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Ook Kratos, say the disclaimer.

Kratos: I am one of Cruxis; I have no time for these games.

Me: Do it now! Unless you want me to make you eat tomato soup that Amanda made.

Kratos: you WOULDN'T!

Me: Try me.

Kratos: Humph. We do not own Tales of Series, any of the Final Fantasy games, or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1

"Kids, I am sorry you find you find English class so boring, but one more spit ball, and you will be out of this school before you can say Switchfoot," Mr. Volgreecham warned.

"SWITCHFOOT! Where!" Colin rose his head up in excitement.

"There, I thought that might get you attention. Your sad devotion to that band has proven useless," Mr. Volgreecham criticized.

"HEY! WHAT DID SWITCHFOOT EVER DO TO YOU!" Colin complained.

"Well for starters, I have had to take away your Switchfoot cd's over 23 times. But who is counting?" Mr. Volgreecham shouted loudly.

"Apparently you," Amanda muttered.

"What was that Miss Amanda?" Mr. Volgreecham asked.

" Miss Amanda? Nice comeback." Danny shot back.

"ALRIGHT! ALL THREE OF YOU OUT OF MY---" Mr. Volgreecham started to exclaim with a vulgar vein popping out of his temple.

He was interrupted by the dismissal bell. All the kids jumped out of their seat to leave the angry man to his sulking. Danny, Amanda, and Colin flipped him off as they left his classroom.

The three of them started to head to Danny's house, for Colin's parents were off in England with his siblings, and Amanda's mom was visiting her sister in San Diego. Colin wasn't all happy about that, for Switchfoot lived there.

"Colin, shut up about Switchfoot, there are better bands like Mars Volta!" Amanda annoyingly pointed out.

"I agree." Danny pointed out.

"Amanda, Danny, don't be jealous," Colin jokingly said.

They all started to walk up Danny's driveway, to his 3 story house. Danny's parents were off on a cruise to Bora Bora. No parents were home, and the only thing left to do was to play video games.

Amanda, Danny, and Colin grew up together in the neighborhood of Robine. Nothing to special, but have loonies living there.

They walked up to his anything but neat room, found the game station, and sat down to play.

"Danny, lets play some music, this game has gay music in the background. Sit your big head down, I got it," Amanda pointed out.

She got up, and turned to 103.13 The Max, and started to rock out on Showbread. Suddenly, the music stopped, and the radio announcer started to talk.

"Welcome back to 103.13 The Max. To all you video game players out there, listen up. You all know about the Playcube 360 2, right? Well, you might have _thought _it came out two months from now, but The Max got their hands on it, and it could be yours. The sixth caller who answers the trivial question correctly will get it sent to them in ONE WORK DAY!" the radio announcer bounced.

"Shh! Get to the details. When can we call stupid?" Amanda jumped up, nearly knocking Danny over.

"Call 555-1337, and be the sixth caller, and the prize is all yours. Operators standing by," the radio announcer announced.

"According to my calculations, on an announcement like this, a caller has already dialed every 2.3---" Danny started.

"Danny, shut up! Hand me your phone or I will slit your throat," Amanda threatened.

Danny gulped and threw her his cellphone. Amanda started to dial the number, put it on speaker, and got a beep at the end of the line.

"Hello," a male voice appeared.

"Hello?" Amanda gasped.

"LUCKY NUMBER 6!" the radio announcer said happy.

Amanda started to jump up and down, again nearly knocking Danny over again. "SHH! YOU GUYS! LET ME LISTEN!" Amanda warned.

"Ok caller, if you can answer this question, the Playcube 360 2 is yours for the taking. Are you ready? Good. Here is the question: What is the new cd by Switchfoot, releasing December 26th called?" The radio announcer finished.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Amanda sighed.

Colin started to rampage across the room, throwing Danny over his shoulder, and charging at Amanda. Amanda saw that coming, and threw him the phone.

"OH! GRAVITY, OH! GRAVITY, OH! GRAVITY!" Colin exclaimed panicking.

"CORRECT! We have traced the phone, and your prize is coming," the mysterious radio announcer..uh…announced.

Colin hung up the phone, helped Danny up, and gave them a cocky look.

"Oh shut up!" Amanda exclaimed.

Colin smiled, and sat down to play.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Tess, say the disclaimer.

Tess: I DON'T WANNA!

Me: Tess, say it now, or I will get Danny!

Tess: I don't care!

Me: DANNY!

Tess: Ok ok fine. We do not own Tales of Series, Kingdom Hearts (I or II), and Final Fantasy games.

Chapter 2:

"Delivery," the delivery man yelled from the front door.

It had been Friday since Danny, Amanda, and Colin had won the Playcube 360 2, and today was Saturday. Colin spent the night at Danny's because he couldn't wait for it to come.

"I'm coming!" Danny yelled coming down the front stairs. He walked through the remodeled living room, to the ten foot door, and opened it up.

"Delivery for a Mr. Visocky," the delivery man handed the package.

Danny swooped the box from the delivery man and shut the door, forgetting to sign the forms. Right as Danny started to walk away; the front door slammed open and knocked Danny to the floor.

"DID U GET IT!" Amanda exclaimed as she helped Danny up.

"What are you doing on the ground? Jeez, get up. We have to play now!" Amanda demanded.

"Ya ya, Colin is upstairs, and look at this, they even gave us four complimentary controllers," Danny observed.

They walked up the stairs quickly trying to beat each to other to the door, Amanda knocking Danny to the ground. Colin took the box, and opened it up in about two seconds. They took the plastic wrap off of the game station, and the controllers.

"Oh, look at this game. It is called The Final Tale of the Kingdom's Heart, hmm, looks fun," Colin handed the game to Amanda.

"Hmm, looks kind of cheesy. But, good graphics," Amanda complained.

They hooked it up and sat down, with a cooler full of soda, and enough chips for a small army. Danny, of course, hooked himself up first, with Colin, then Amanda.

"Why do I always have to be the last player?" Amanda complained yet again.

"Because you are," Danny remarked quickly.

Amanda knocked him to the floor again, and sat down where he was, and got ready to play.

Danny moved, and sat down next to Colin, ready for the day to be wasted away.

"Ha-ha, I would laugh if we beat this game today," Colin laughed.

"Well we are not going to get anywhere unless we start to play," Danny impatiently remarked.

Amanda and Colin took the hint, and turned the game station on. They got through all the company introductions, and pressed new game on the medieval screen, and got all the way to the character selection screen.

"Hey Danny, where is Tess, the annoying sister?" Amanda asked with her face glued to the screen?"

"Psh, like I know. Probably hanging with Kori, the other annoying little girl, that always kicks me when she comes over," Danny remarked.

"Good. I don't want her bothering us today," Colin sneered.

They dropped the conversation and clicked on "start." A big white screen appeared, with the words, "Suckers."

They looked at each other for a moment, but started to see that the screen was starting to glow, and before they knew it, they weren't even conscious.

Well that's Chapter 2 for you. Next chap will be up in a few days maybe… if we feel like it. Please R&R.


	4. chapter 3

Colin: Hey there sexy. Want to do me a favor?

Amanda: …what?

Colin: Don't get your hopes up. I meant the disclaimer.

Amanda…Not really.

Colin: Please (hugs her legs)

Amanda: Will it get you off me?

Colin: Maybe.

Amanda (sigh) Ok, we do not own Final Fantasy, Tales of series, or Kingdom Hearts.

"Ow! What happened? I feel like I just got hit by a semi," Colin rubbed his head as he was looking around.

He started to see things without a daze, and found that he was in an alley. How did he get there? He was on top of a green dumpster that smelled as bad Colin's older brother's socks after he would run four miles after football practice.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Where am I?" he hopped off of the dumpster and dusted himself off. He looked down at his hands and saw that he had black gloves on showing only his fingertips and his knuckles. He looked past his hands, and saw that he looked like a poser army man. He looked down at the nearby puddle and saw that he looked like someone else.

"Whoa! What happened to me? I look weird…in a good way," Colin replied.

He had short black spikes, with a red bandana across his forehead. His eyes were ice blue with a certain hardness and seriousness about them. He had a dark green tank top with a black jacket; he had a chain as a belt with brown cargo pants.

"Dude, rock on," Colin smiled as he started to turn around. He started to walk away, but tripped over what seemed like a boulder.

He fell hard, and could hardly get up. When he did, he looked at what he had tripped over, assuming it was some kind of rock, but saw that it was a double-edged sword that was twice the size of a normal human.

"Holy shit!" Colin exclaimed. He bent down expecting a challenge picking the thing up, but found it quite simple to pick up. He picked it up with one hand, and swung it across his back, across the slot in the back of his jacket. He looked around, and decided to look for the others.

Amanda woke up by the rays of the sun beating down on her skin. She squinted at the sun, glaring at her from a distance. She sat up, and a head rush betook her. She lay back down, panicking and hyperventilating, for she did not know where she was. She lay there for as long as it took for the sun to set. She began to cool off, and tried sitting up again. This time however, she did it more slowly, and more cautiously. She was successful, but did not dare try to stand up.

She looked at her long black hair, reaching down to her waist. She started to feel a cold draft, for she was only wearing a white t-shirt, with suspender short shorts, reaching down shorter than they are supposed to. The heavy long black boots could not keep out the lowering temperature, and neither could her long black cloak, connected with her black gloves.

She started to wonder if she was ever going to get out alive, but saw over the horizon a small town only about two miles from where she was. She started to head down the slope of the cliff she was standing on, when she looked at the town again, and this time it looked a lot closer than usual. Not only that, but she could hear the people talking in the town. She blinked, and started to check her hearing, and looked again. This time it returned back to normal. She shook it off, and started to walk to the desert town.

Colin started to walk toward the building that he was behind, and saw that it was called "Earl's Bar." It was surrounded by nothing but a sheriff's office, and a local store. He walked in to the crowded bar, and saw that surprisingly enough there were two open bar stools left, for everyone was watching a championship pool game. He sat down and asked the bartender, Earl, for a vodka straight no ice.

"Hmm…alcohol," Colin wondered.

The bartender gave him the drink, and turned away to watch the game. Just then, a cute black haired girl walked in, and looked around at the local bikers and then at Colin.

She walked down the aisle to the barstool three to the left of Colin. Colin grinned, and knew he had to meet her. He secretly asked Earl to give the girl a vodka with a splash of lime, no ice. He grinned, and told him not to worry.

Earl fixed up the drink a little fast, for he wanted to get back to the game, and he told the girl that it came from the guy with the black spikes three seats over. The girl, not flattered, but a little mad, frowned and turned her head down once again.

Colin, a little confused, walked over, and stood right next to the girl.

"Hey there sexy, how's it going?" Colin asked trying to hard.

The girl turned her head, and somberly said, "I have no time for you right now, go away."

Colin grinned even broader, for he loved a girl with a little…spice. He moved in a little closer, and started to move in on her shoulder.

The girl noticing this out of the corner of her eye, moved back a little, and tried not to over react. Colin didn't seem to notice, for only one thing was in his mind at the time.

He reached in and only a bit of his finger was on her shoulder by the time that she had him across the room and a smirk across her face. Colin staggered up, and had even more envy for this girl, for he loved a challenge.

"I like a girl with a bit of…endurance," Colin smirked and wanted to see if the girl understood. The girl didn't seem to notice but only stood there. Colin took out his double edge sword casually from his back sling.

"I'll make you a deal, if I win, your mine. If you win, I will leave you alone. How bout it? Deal?" Colin stuck out his hand towards the girl.

The girl stared at Colin for a second and then walked over, shook his hand and looked him in his eyes for a brief second, before he ended up on the other side of the wall. Colin anticipated this, and at least landed the fall. He ran over, anger in his eyes, for he knew what was at cost, and lifted his sword above his head. He threw the blade aimed for the girls head, but she blocked it using her some-kind-of- resistant steel gloves. Her eyes started to turn into what looked like feline eyes.

"Whoa! What are you?" Colin asked surprised.

All the girl did was smile, and threw Colin off of her into where the bartender was standing, shaking in his boots. He stood up ready for no more surprises, but saw that the girl had pulled what looked like a dagger from a ball of fire that she pulled out from no where, resting in her hand.

She did that evil smirk, ready to launch the dagger.

"Oh fuck," Colin sighed.

The girl started to pull her arm up in the air, and threw the dagger as fast as she possibly could. Colin's double edge sword seemed to react to this danger, and pulled it self up to defend its guardian. She kept throwing it, getting closer and closer to Colin, unaware that the sword was blocking them all.

"Hmm. I always wanted to know what it was like to be a Jedi. Oh wow, that was nerdy. I HOPE THAT DOESN'T AFFECT THE WAY YOU FEEL ABOUT ME!" Colin yelled at the girl.

The girl didn't seem to notice, for only hatred was in her eyes. She wanted Colin dead, and she wanted to move on. After a while, Colin got sick of deflecting the daggers, and decided that he would give her back one of them. He reflected it back aimed at her shoulder. She stood there for one second, and fell to her knees the second, facing the other way. .

Colin, fearing what he had just done, hopped over the bar, and ran for the girl.

"Hey, are you alright. Man that looked like it hurt. Here, let's get some ice on that," Colin sympathized.

As he started to help the girl stand up, the girl laughed and said, "Nice aim," as she sliced Colin across the chest, ruining his shirt.

"Now was there really any point in ruining my favorite shirt? That was just rude," Colin jokingly said, waiting to give the girl another round.

The girl actually seemed to understand the joke, and smiled for a second, but then was once again in combat mode. She looked at him with anger in her eyes as she ran to him and started to fight back. He for once smirked, and got ready to block. But this time, it wasn't her that fought. The girl, took off her gloves, and threw them at Colin, scaring him, but not doing anything, making the girl laugh. She then took off her jacket, throwing it at Colin, this time not scaring him. But blinding him for she threw it over his head. She, what looked like she didn't even know, raised her arms slightly by her thighs, and her eyes started to shine vibrant green. The whole room started to shake, causing the bikers, backed up in a corner, to start crying. Bottles of all types started to fall, with Earl trying to catch them, but slipping on the glass, and liquids, making the room shake even more.

All of a sudden, two demon cats appeared beside her. Colin could barely see them, for Amanda threw the jacket in his eyes.

With a separate language, Amanda commanded the cats to go attack. Colin's vision started to clear, but not before the first cat attacked. His claws started to reach for Colin's face when Colin's sword reacted again. This time, not deflecting anything, but warning the cats to get off of him. The cats, acting like humans, obeyed, and Colin stood back up. He sighed, and took control of the sword once again. Once he laid his hands on the handle, the cats struck again. Colin, again, struck off guard, defended himself, swinging his sword at the cats. The cats, very agile, were able to defend very easily, making Colin swing only at air.

Colin got to get a quick glance at Amanda, who seemed to be in a deep trance, where she wasn't really paying attention. Colin caught on quickly, and realized that the cats, conscious, means that the girl wasn't. Colin was able to kick one of the cats off, and punched the girl in the face. The cats vanished away in white ash, and the girl to reclaim consciousness. The girl snapped out of it quickly, but too late, for Colin's extremity part of the sword was resting on her neck.

"You know what? Screw the deal, you're too much. Can I at least get a name?" Colin asked out of breath.

The girl, looking very angrily, blew the strand of hair out of her face, and replied, "Amanda."

Colin, wide eyed, backed away, and looked at the girl questioningly.

"Amanda, is that you? It's Colin. You know, the tall obnoxious friend? You and I knock over Danny all the time? Ring any bells?" Colin asked awkwardly.

"Colin?! Really you?" Amanda asked, embracing herself in his arms. "Oh I didn't think you guys were alive, I didn't even know where you were. Have you seen Danny?"

"Whoa, slow your roll there. I haven't seen Danny either. I just got here, wherever here is. What's with your killing spree huh? You that desperate to kill someone?" Colin asked.

"Me? Mr. Get in my pants!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Hey lay off would you! You're more attractive here. No offense. But besides, I don't think I could really help myself. It was like, it wasn't me, but the person I am inside, you know?" Colin asked all confused.

"Ya, I know what you mean. But lets get out of here, I think we are scaring the customers away," Amanda turned and saw all the bikers. "BOO!" Amanda exclaimed, causing all the bikers to run for the door.

"We will pay for the repairs!" Colin exclaimed as he left the bar. Amanda and Colin started to walk out the door, when a big explosion knocked them off their feet.

Tess slammed the door down, and threw her jacket on the floor.

"BIG BROTHER! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOUR STUPID FRIENDS HERE? AMANDA BETTER NOT BE PUTTING SNAKES IN MY BED….AGAIN!" Tess screeched as she walked towards Danny's room. She walked right in, and saw that Danny wasn't there.

"FAN!" She yelled, but saw that Danny had left his Playcube 360 2 on, and the screen to the character selection screen.

"Oh, I want to play!" she yelled. She looked in the box to see if there was a final controller, plugged it in, and made her reject princess character. As she started the game, the same screen appeared, and Tess was gone.


End file.
